Why?
by Silvermoon13
Summary: GUESS What i finally Updated This story,It only took what six month, i guess i was stuck in the digital world. Any way for those of you remember this is Ryo Revenge. Enjoy!
1. why

AN: This is not my first fanfic, it is the first one I have posted on fanfic.net, but I have been here since the digimon cator. was created. I hope you like the story and I know the title is kind of non-original, but tried. Also, anything I wrote in here was my own idea, I am sorry if it is close to anyone else, it was not on purpose.  
  
Why?  
  
By silvermoon13  
  
"Why?" Ruki said out loud.  
  
It was the middle of night and Ruki was on her bed with her arm wrapped around her knees. She slow rocked back and forth, shaking from not being able to cry.  
  
" Why, what?" Reamon appear next to her and walk over to her slow and saw the condition is was in. "What is wrong Ruki, you need to get some sleep it been days"  
  
Ruki snaps her head up and stares coldly at Reamon and replied in a dry tone.  
  
" Nothing is wrong I just can sleep" She paused then yelled "Who said I needed your concern anyways, Go away" with that she put her cover over head giving the impression to Reamon to leave.  
  
" Fine I will go" Reamon disappeared. Leaving Ruki rocking and whisper to her self  
  
" Crying is for weak people, I do not need any one, No care about me anyway, Ruki be strong, No one wants or needs you, so what"  
  
She sits there for the rest of the night and do not go to sleep.  
  
* The next Day *  
  
Ruki was walking down the street like she has for the past couple of days, wandering aimlessly. To her nothing matter any more so what was the point of caring about people. That is what makes her remember the event of the mourning  
  
~ Flashback~  
  
" Happy Birthday Ruki" Ruki hears while half a wake  
  
" What?' she replied with a yawn and open her eyes. See she her mother and grandma staring down at her.  
  
"Happy Birthday" They respond again but more calmly.  
  
"It is not my Birthday" Ruki says while rubbing her eyes  
  
" We know but since I was on a trip on your birthday yesterday, I though we could celebrate today" Her mother respond  
  
" Well, why do even care that you miss it, you did last year, I bet you do not even know how old I am" she with anger  
  
" Yes, you just turned 15"  
  
" No mother, I was already 15, I am 16 now" she pauses and stand up to get her cloths "If you do not even know, do not even try"  
  
"Hey, It not my fault" she respond  
  
" You know what?" Ruki turn toward her "It is, if you ever care and was home for my birthday or maybe a holiday, you would know. And guess what if you did not care before you obvious would not care now and …. " She was irrupted by her grandma  
  
" Ruki, be nice to you mother"  
  
" I will not, What do you need me for now mother to entertain you friend or to clean up the house, I am sick of it I am leaving" and she walk of her room got quickly dress in the bathroom and left the house. She left her mother crying and her grandma to comfort her.  
  
~ End of Flashback ~  
  
" Why did I do that?" she whisper out loud  
  
" Do what, Ruki or should I say Miss Digimon queen?" Ruki know that voice.  
  
" Go away, Ryo" she turns and see him bowing to her, People walk around start is stare at the strange act of the boy  
  
"I Mean it go away" Ruki said responding to his act. Ryo looks up and sees her sad expression and decides to stop.  
  
"Ruki, what wrong?' he questioned  
  
" Why do you think that something is wrong?"  
  
"Because I have been here for about 5min and you have not insulted me, yet"  
  
"I thought I told you to go away" she responds  
  
"That is not an insult, you tell me that all the time' Ryo respond quickly with grin.  
  
" Jeez, will you get a clue go away" she yell at him.  
  
" No, I will not" He looked at her seriously "What is bothering you?"  
  
" Why do you care anyways, Mr. Legendary Tramer you have everything, Stop caring about me, I am nothing" She yelled at him again, still try to get him to leave  
  
" Come out, Ruki I thought we were friend' He smile at her  
  
"Well, I never said that, you thought wrong" she snaps and walked quickly away from him  
  
" Hey, wait up" he walk after her, Ruki starts to run and Ryo follows.  
  
"Ruki please stop" Ryo yelled, running at top speed now.  
  
" Ruki runs though a crowd of people and hopes that she losses him, She get her wish, Ryo stood there for a bit looking in every direction, but he could not see her. So he yelled very loud.  
  
" Ruki, if you want to talk, let me find you." He was unsure if Ruki heard him, but what was for sure the whole street did because everyone was staring at him again, or a very embarrassed Ryo more like it. He walked in a random direction.  
  
Ruki ran down the street to the park and was try her best not to cry or show weakness in her mind. * Don't cry, Don't Cry* was going repeat through her mind. She found a tree away from everyone and sits down hugging her knees again. Shaking from hold her emotion in. * Why do people want to be my friend, I just want then all you go away from me, I would be better off alone. Damn you Ryo, stop caring about me, I can't hate you when you do*. Then it start is rain (Of course) and get dark. * I can't stay out here and I can't go home*  
  
" Reamon" Ruki says in a whisper " Reamon" she repeats.  
  
She appears leaning against the tree. " What is it, Ruki?" She respond in her normal tone  
  
" Reamon, I am sorry for being mean to you"  
  
"It's ok, I understand"  
  
" Will you do me a favor?" Ruki look turn Reamon  
  
" Yes, what is it?"  
  
"Take me to Ryo" She said unsure if it was a good idea.  
  
" Are you sure?"  
  
" I think so," She responds with more confined then the last time  
  
Reamon pick up Ruki and they disappear in the night.  
  
  
  
AN: this is any not should how many parts there will be, but I already have the basic idea written out, I just need to type it, Next part more ruki / ryo and will be up hopefully soon maybe even today if I have time. OH yea and please review 


	2. between killing my dog and helping me

AN: thank you to my reviewers: Sally, Sara, kitsune, Animebear and DragonBlond4 (Happy belated Birthday), I sorry about anyone else that review and I did not write your name I will next chapter I fanfic.net is not showing a couple people names. I am very grateful for your good word I hope you like the chapter. On will the story like a promise more Ruki/Ryo.  
  
Why? Part 2  
  
By silvermoon13  
  
Ryo was at his house, he have just gotten back from searching for Ruki in the rain, an hour ago. The reason for his return was his mother found him walk in the rain and demand he came home with her. So, there he was, not knowing where Ruki was and in the middle of his room looking at an old journal that he kept when he when to the digital world the first time. One entry popped out at him.  
  
~ I do not know the day, I lost track, but I came across come other tramers today, they were very cool people, well beside Ruki. What is her problem I try being nice to her, but she acted like I killed her dog or something. When she is not giving me a death stare or wanting to kick my ass, I would say she is very cute. Oh well, I guess I just try to nice to the Queen ~  
  
Ryo starting laugh out loud "She still is the same, still very mad at me and very cute" he signed, "I wonder where she is, I hope she when home"  
  
As if on cue, there was a knock at the window. Ryo quickly walk toward it, he sees figures in the dark. It was Ruki and Reamon. Ryo opened the window and helped her in and was going to help Reamon in but she left.  
  
"Ruki, why are you all wet?" Ryo question while finding a towel  
  
"If you have not notice its raining," she responds bluntly  
  
"You know what I mean, why where you outside in the rain?" he grab the towel and turn toward her.  
  
"Umm…." She paused* What should I do, I guess I will lied I do not want to his pity* "I was locked out of my house and I did not know where to go so I ask Reamon to take me here, If you want I can leave " she said while taking the towel out of his hand.  
  
Ryo narrow his eye at her. He did not believe a word, but he did not want to say anything because then she would leave and he knew she would just end up staying in the rain all night long and that would not be good at all.  
  
"Well, I will get some cloths for you" he left the room.  
  
Ruki looked around a bit, looking at his tropes and then saw a notebook open on his desk, she was not going to read it but then she saw her name.  
  
"What is this?" she said to herself and picked it up. At that second Ryo returned  
  
"I have some cloths, you can pick though them, some are my cousins that she left last time she visited" He look at her to find she was reading his old journal he drop the cloths. "Hey don't read that" He walks toward her trying to grab the book, but she pulls it away.  
  
"So you I gave you the express that you killed my dog" She starts to laugh, which was a rare event, Ryo was amazed by her smile, it was like an angel to him. Then Ryo responded now chasing after her.  
  
"It was along time ago" he tries to defend he writing  
  
"Yea, Well I guess what I have never had a dog now I know why, you may of killed it " She said still laughing, Then she stood on a chair while Ryo try to pull her down, get himself wet in the process. " Come on, Ruki give it back"  
  
"Wait, When she not wanting to kick my ass, well you should glad I have not kick your ass yet, she can be very cute" She stop read and sit down. Ryo did not know what to say. There was silent for a bit, Ruki just stare at the lines.  
  
"No one every said I was cute before" She mumble. "I am sorry for taking it"  
  
She did not know how to react, so she gave him the book and grab some cloths from where Ryo drop them and left the room for the bathroom.  
  
Ryo just stood there looking at the line himself, * Wish she had not of read that, I probably scare her away from me, I wanted to tell her myself* He put the book down and goes to his closet to get items to lay out a bed.  
  
* About 30min later*  
  
Ruki was standing out side of Ryo's room *What do I do, I can go in there, he will probably say it truth or even wrost say it not truth. I do know what to do or what it want to hear. Do I like Ryo.. I think.. I think I do" She hear a noise she looked up and saw Ryo's mother was walking up the stairs *Crap*, she open the door and closed it behind her .  
  
" What wrong?" Ryo questioned, snapping up at the sound of the door closing  
  
" Your mother is coming" She said in a panic and look for a place to hide  
  
"So I should her you are here , so you your mother or grandma call they know you are here" Ryo respond calmly.  
  
" No they can't know" She said as opening the closet.  
  
"What you mean"  
  
"Please don't tell your mom" and she close the door behind her and sat tin the dark closet  
  
Ryo was about to question again, but was stop by the knocking of the door. He opens the door,  
  
"Hi, mom"  
  
"Ryo ,Ruki grandma just called she was wonder where Ruki was?  
  
"Why?'  
  
"Her grandma said she just left this mourning"  
  
Ruki heard this and hugged her knee again,* Why do they care about where I am* She start to shake* Why do they leave me alone when I push them away, Why do I push people away?" Ruki just sit there in a trance. Waiting for Ryo answer.  
  
"No' Ryo signed " I have not heard from her"  
  
"Oh ok, well tell me if you see her or she connect you , I can tell her grandma" then He mother left. Ryo had a feeling of guilty wash over him from lieing to his mom, but now her had to talk to Ruki.  
  
"Ruki you can came out now" no answer" Ruki" he was opening the door" Have to tell me…." Looking at the position she was in, still hugging her knees "what wrong" He whisper and sat on the ground with her  
  
"Please don't make me go, I do not want to face them' Still no tears, just her shaking. Ryo touches her arm, feeling her shaking and help her up. Then touch her face make her look at him. Then he hugged her. At first Ruki did not know how to react, but then she hugged him back. Slowly her shaking stop, and that stay like that for a couple minutes  
  
"no" Ruki whisper" No I do not want your pity" She push him away and tries to walk away. Then Ryo grabs her hand and throw her in to the hug again. Ruki melted in his hand and now both of them never wanted to let go Then Ryo whispers in her ear.  
  
"This is not pity, this is because I care about you."  
  
To be continue  
  
  
  
So this chapter did have a little more fluff in it, but there with be more. Sorry about have a little of a cliffhanger, but I have to get some sleep I have to wake up at like 6:00 tomorrow, Next chapter I believe will have an interest event in it with I you all with think is funny or cute whatever, I hope next chapter goes as plan and will be up ether late tomorrow or Sunday. Bye please review 


	3. the night

Well, this is me trying to update I hope it turn out ok could I am really out of it. Oh I like to thank my entire reviewer from chapter(Tough girl( I love your stories. Sorry if I forgot to review, I will), Scarlett (I read you work before it is very good,) Sally, omitor master(good favorite story by the way) NoraD and Pandora and I am glad you liked the chapter. Any way this chapter has an interesting ending and maybe a small cliffhanger again not as fluffly but I promise more in the next chapter.  
  
1  
  
2 Why part 3  
  
2.1 By silvermoon13  
  
After a while Ryo push slowly away from the hug  
  
"Do you want to tell me what is wrong, now" he said still holding on to her shoulders.  
  
She nodded a yes. Then they sit on the ground leaning against the bed.  
  
Ruki said nothing at first, there was just silent between them, she did not know how to start.  
  
"Ruki, I do not if the world is ending or a giant digimon is after you, if you said nothing."  
  
Ryo tried to get a laugh out of her but it was not use. She just coldly stares at the ground.  
  
" It my fault" She said blankly " I..... I push everything I love away and when some one nice to me, I just push them farther" she whispers only load ether for Ryo to hear. Ryo was about to say something but decided to let her talk.  
  
"My whole it seem to many I look down on people, and they said I am spoiled or just mean, but...'' her voice cracks. Ryo wrap his arm around her. " But the truth is I am jealous, of the fact that they have people who know when there birthday is and a parent who can except them for what are they am good at and doesn't tries to change them in to some they do not want to be."  
  
She felt a tear fall down her face "This mourning I had a fight with me mother and it was my fault I told her how she hated me and how I did not need her" she stopped  
  
"No, it was not your fault, Ruki you probably just told her how you felt and you should talk to her maybe it would help" He wipes her tears away. Then was more tear coming from her eyes  
  
"Why am I cry?" she whisper  
  
"Because that is what people do,' he paused and look at her "Even a great digimon queen can cry"  
  
Ruki laugh a bit at the comment  
  
"or laugh" he responds by her actions and start to laugh him self * an angel*  
  
" Thank you for listen to me, Mr. legendary tramer"  
  
"What did you think I do leave you in my closet, what if my mom found you"  
  
"Oh, shut up" she thrown a pillow at him  
  
"I was just kidding" They laughed while hit him a few more times with the pillow, then Ryo looked at the clock it was midnight.  
  
" Well, I am going to bed, you should too." he helped her up.  
  
"I will and speak to my mother to tomorrow" she started to walk toward the extra bed he laid out, but Ryo quick grabbed her hand  
  
"No, you are take my bad, I will sleep on the ground" She was about to speak up, but Ryo stopped her "no buts just take it ok"  
  
2.1.1 "Is this your attempt to be a gentleman" she question  
  
"I'll already one" he grin, with make her laugh.  
  
""Goodnight my queen" he kissed her hand,  
  
"Goodnight , Mr. legendary tramer"  
  
And they both lay down to go to sleep.  
  
* 30min later*  
  
Ruki could not sleep, she miss the warmth of Ryo being near her. Now it was like all that surround her was darkly and cold. With Ryo all of the loneliness disappeared , she had to see him or something. She got out of bed and sit down next to him. *He looks so stupid when he sleep, stupid yet cute* she touch him face it her gave her a chill.  
  
"Ruki" he said in his breath  
  
* is he awake?* she started to move her hand away, but Ryo hand shot up in grab it  
  
*What the*, she try to remove his hand not use." This better not be a trick Ryo" she whisper lying down on her side facing him and fall asleep.  
  
* Next mourning*  
  
Ruki felt something on her neck and was about to move and though it was nothing. But I couple second when by and it did not go away. Finally she open eyes and realize it was Ryo lips. She panic and push he off her and got up. looking at him , he appears to be still sleeping. She was very red and touched her neck where his lips where it was a little sore.* I do not want him to wake him, what would I said*, she grab her clothes and when to the bathroom to change. In the mirror she could see it was a hicky. After get change she when back in the room he was still sleeping some she left a note then when home.  
  
Ryo woke up a couple minutes late  
  
"Where did she go?' he looked around then saw the note and read it aloud.  
  
"Dear Ryo, I went home to talk to my mother thank for everything. Ruki……  
  
P.S I would watch your back because I like to get revenge."  
  
His read this with confusion  
  
" What did I do now?"  
  
  
  
--------------------------  
  
Sorry again, you may think you know what is going to happen next, but I do not think you do, or may you are very smart and you do, I do not know, I will ether up later today or by Wednesday, I matter how much homework I get in my classes. Thank again for reviewing. The next one, a lot more cuteness then this one, I do not think it will be the last because I still got a couple of ideas. Keep reviewing. 


	4. starting this war

First of all, I would like to say I am sorry a million time because I have not updated in a while, truthful it my completely fault, I really did try, just school, soccer and the clubs I am in; got in the way. Basically I was doing too much at once but lucky me this week is the last week of school, so I decided to update. I completely understand if you are all mad at me,  
  
Secondly I would like to thank my reviewer, I really did not expect this many.  
  
Ryuki Song typed a very good song in my review so if any one wants to read it and thank you for saying you like my story.  
  
Deltagreydramon, that is really sweet that I am in your top five I hope this chapter is good enough to stay in it, thank lot (  
  
Asaki thank for read and liking my story I know there is not enough Ryuki stories and that surprises me, I also know I am not the best speller so I do not mind you telling me that.  
  
Alisha-hope this live up to being a good chapter too, thank you for reviewing  
  
Asira- thank for saying I have a nice plot and I do not mind I tip or two, I have always had a grammar problem with verb ending and using "s" because I do not understand them very well, thank for trying to help  
  
Mizzy- Thank you for reviewing and like I said before I know my grammar is horrible  
  
Tsuki-sama_ Still I like to say I am sorry for being slow updater and thank you for the nice words  
  
Leenee I am glad you like it and trust me I have read it over a million times It just I can't see the error it like I can read my word, but no one else can, I never being very good at proof reading, but I believe you that there is a lot of errors  
  
Karislight- thank you, I have the same response for the grammar  
  
TSAngel- thank I love your fanfic too. I like being weird it is how I am.  
  
Emerald Star - I am glad you like it and I also love you fanfics  
  
Kitsune – I hope this chapter is interesting too.  
  
Nora D- I know the hickies while she was sleeping was weird, but while I was writing it I was trying to do something no one has done before.  
  
Blind faith – thanks I glad you thinking it is cool and I like your fan fiction too.  
  
Ok if I forgot anyone I am very sorry I am kind of in a hurry to get this done. Oh, I know there was some one who e-mail asking for me to e-mail when I update I sorry I lost your address so if you want you can e-mail me again.  
  
On with the fic,  
  
  
  
Why?  
  
Chapter 4  
  
By Silvermoon13  
  
* Later that day*  
  
Ruki was walk down the same street as yesterday, in a good mood, but something was on her mind revenge so she was just waiting for Ryo to show up, she had the prefect plan.  
  
"Ruki" she knew that voice, it was Ryo *Right on time, let the revenge begin*  
  
"Ruki " she turned to face him and smiled. Ryo stopped right in front of her and was about to question her look, but decided against it.  
  
"So you left so suddenly this mourning, did you talk to your mother"  
  
"Yea, I did, we had a long talk and decided we were both out of line" she paused " So, we are going to spend more time together, I guess mother daughter stuff, it may not be a permit fix but it is worth a shoot I guess" she replied still smiling now appearing more evil.  
  
"Well, that is good I also wanted to ask you about the note," she irrupted him  
  
"What about it, I had to leave so I wanted to say thank you," she said sweetly  
  
"No, that is not what I meant, you said to watch my back because you like revenge, Revenge for what?"  
  
"OH that, come with me" Ruki grab his arm and start to drag him away.  
  
*A couple minute later*  
  
"Ruki, what are we doing at a mall, this is not like you"  
  
"You will see" then Ruki spotted what she was looking for, a group of girls which looked to be fan of Ryo. She started to walk toward them.  
  
"Ruki what are you doing" Ryo try to loosen the grip of Ruki's hand but it did not work  
  
"This is not funny, what ever I did I am sorry, " he pleaded  
  
Ruki stop right in front of the group of girl there appear to be seven of them.  
  
"Hi" Ruki replied with her same smile to the girls.  
  
"Oh my god is that Ryo" One of the girls yelled, which cause more girls to came.  
  
They were all saying how cute his was and how that wanted to marry him, the basic teen obsession things.  
  
"Ruki,' he whisper, " What did I do to deserve this?"  
  
"Trust me this is not even the half" she whisper back  
  
Right as some girl was about to ask for his autograph, Ruki did the finally part of her plan. She grabs his face and softly kissed him. Ryo was shock at first but then deepen it, A couple second late Ruki pull away and pulled him in a hug then put her mouth to his ear then simply said  
  
"Run"  
  
"What?" He questioned pulling back from her  
  
"Run" then pointed to the girls.  
  
He slowly faced them and what saw made him panic. The whole group of girl were red faced with angry.  
  
"You evil jerk, do you have any feeling at all" a girl yelled then throws her book at him  
  
"Ouch, Ruki " he look at her  
  
" Run Ryo run" He took the hint and start toe run, but the girls followed him. Ruki watched this and laugh till he was out of view then sat down on a bench and wait for him to return  
  
* No one should mess with me*  
  
* 30 minutes later*  
  
Ryo came back, Ruki looked at him and started to laugh. He looked like crap and it appear that someone hit him with a make-up bag because it was all over him.  
  
"You lose them?" she asked trying not to laugh again.  
  
"For …..now" Ryo replied out of breathe.  
  
Ruki look at him more closely then said, "I did not think that the girls were that jealous" she paused " Sit down"  
  
"Well my fans are very jealous people" He looked at her she was still laughing, "What was the point of that any way, to make my life a living hell"  
  
"Well, that was part of it and this" Ruki push her hair aside and show him the hicky.  
  
"Who is that from?' Ryo touch it lightly and sending a chill down Ruki spine.  
  
"Whom do you think" she put her hair back in the spot  
  
" Me? How?" he was shocked  
  
"When I was sleeping next to you and I woke up to this on my neck"  
  
Ryo though for a second, "Oh the dr… I mean"  
  
"The what" she ask curiously  
  
"Ummm…. Well you said" right when he run out of words "Crap, they found me" he saw the girl coming in the direction.  
  
"Better start running again"  
  
"Your coming with me" he grab he hand and they start to run through the mall with group of crazy girls not to far away. Finally Ryo saw an emergency exit and pull Ruki through it with him. Then he leaned against the wall still holding Ruki hand  
  
"Do you really think this is fair?" he questioned  
  
" Well, I never said I was fair, beside I like to seeing you in a panic state"  
  
"All I have to say to you is you started this war" he let go of her hand and they parted ways.  
  
--------------------------  
  
A.N: Well what do you think; I really would like to hear your response. Well, I think there will be at least two more chapters, maybe three. The next one is Ryo revenge; this is also interesting what he does. I know last time I told you guys a date of which I will update so I just say possible times. Maybe, Monday or Tuesday because I only have one exam on Tuesday or Thursday is also possible because last day of school. If I do not update on those day then it could be any day after that so please review and I bet you can't guess what Ryo will do. 


	5. Ryo's attempt at Revenge

I really do not know what to say, I love that fact that you all review and loike the story. There is no excuse for me being a slacker and not updating the story. I still do not know why I did not do it. THANK You a million time to all of my fan and review and I hope you like this chapter  
Why? Chapter 5 By silvermoon13  
  
Late that day around 5:00  
  
Ruki is walk down the street in a hurry not to miss the meeting. * Damn you Ryo the revenge took long then expected* She stops in front of Takato house about to go in. Then she sees Ryo walk down the street from the opposite direction. From what she could see he did not look that good. * I bet those group of girl found him after I left* she laughed to she self. "Hey Ryo, you look tried, where you chase by a train" He walked close to her, looking a bit red from all of the running that day "You could say that" he signed Ruki looked closely at he forehead and narrowing in on one spot, she leaned in so close that Ryo could just about feel her breathe on his face. Which of course cause him to blush a bit " What this?" she pushes hard on a small bump on his forehand. He winces in pain and took a step back. "What you do that for" putting his hand on the bump to ease the pain a bit " Did some one get beat up by a bunch of girls" she teased "Hey those were not girl, they were savage beasts try to kill me" he pause and let go of the bump "thank to you" he look toward her sharply " But I an innocent, I have nothing to do with you getting hurt" she try to put on her most innocent face " Sure.. what about the making all the fan mad by kis.." He started She irrupted him quickly, to avoid being embarrass about it " Well there is nothing I can do about it now, so are we even" she put her hand out to expecting him to shake it it " Even? Are you crazy!!!" he yelled destroying any peace there could have been in nature around them at that time She cringed at his insulting comment (well insulting to her) but say nothing to respond " There is not way we are even I was almost kill, what I did to you was not life threatening " " Well." she was still speechless with was very unusually for her " You just wait Ruki you time is coming" he grinned " It was not that bad I believe my revenge is equal punishment for what you did" she said defended herself. " Yea right, all I did put a little mark on your neck." he paused "You made me be in the running of the bulls" "that a bit over do it" she replied. Ryo was getting sick of arguing with she and decided to stop it. " Come let go in they are probably waiting for us" He grabs her arm and dragged her in the door. She was still speechless * What could he possible do to me, he is bluffing he does not have the skill* Ryo open the door to hear impatience voices "What took you so long? " Jen asked, " We have been waiting for at least 30 min" Ruki was about to speak but Ryo cut her off " I had to help the lady up stair because you know how delicate she is" Ryo said with much concern in his voice All the tamers started to laugh "Ha Ha very fun Ryo just sit down" Ruki responds * if this is all he gots this meeting will be no problem*  
  
There was only one chair left in the room, Ruki eyed it then saw Ryo walking toward it. * I can't believe him, acting all like a gentlemen then taking the last chair* But to her surprise and embarrassment he pick up the chair and set it down right in front of her. "A chair for the lovely lady" He reposed, all the tamers start to laugh, Ruki was blushing with anger and hatred. " Ruki do you have a boyfriend now? " Kazu laugh "Yet I bet she will marry him, and live happily ever after," Kenta laughed. Ruki was very mad, First she sat down and before Ryo could sit on the ground next to her. She grabbed his ear and whispered "You better quit this now, if you know what is best" "But darling, I want to show the world how much I love you" He puts away form her tall " I want to yell in the street that you are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen " said very loud. "Ruki, honey, I thought you want the world to know that I love you more then anything " he paused to get her very anger while the tamers were dieing of laugher " We can move out to the country once we are marry and have six children, you can retire and never worry you little head about anything. I will take care of you" Ruki could not take anymore of this, he was hurting her pride and that was it. "RYO" she yelled " Out side now" she grabbed his arm and pulled out Takato room in to the hallway. Then shams the door and let go of him " Ryo what are you doing?' She grabbed the collar of his shirt and push him against he wall. " What?. Ruki, is your pride hurt a bit" he whisper with a grinned. She hate that grin it mad and at the same time made her want to melt * I am not going to get stuck he just let him go * She let go of his shirt and took a step back. " What is it Ruki are you afraid" "Stop it" Ryo take a step forward and Ruki took a step back with resulted in he against the opposite hallway " I am not afraid of you" " Then why are you backing up" " I .. do not know" he take a another step forward , Ruki was trapped she tried to push him away but he grabbed her hand and push them above her hand against he wall too " Stop it Ryo let me go" she whisper, he did not responded. The normal Ryo would listen to Ruki and move a way but he could not move, the feeling next to her was like this in creditable warm that he remember from when he slept, the warm that was taken from him this mourning, If it was possible he wanted to last forever " Ryo this is not a fair revenge" she whisper still unsure how to react part of her longed to be close to him like this, the other want to punch him and run " Why?" he pressed closer to her " Because.. Because " she lost control and was about to kiss him. Creak- Both Ryo and Ruki lost the moment and turn toward Takato door to see all of the tamers watching them. Ruki was turning red. The tamer have seen her afraid and weak, Afraid of Ryo. Tears were forming in her eyes. " I knew this was not real, Ryo was nothing was real it? Was it just a plan to get back at me?" she pushed he a away and turn to look at him "I can't believe you" she whisper, "You took this.. This war too far..you jerk" and punch him in the eye with great force that made him fall to the floor, then she ran down the stair then out the door no even looking back to see the effect of what she had done to him.  
  
Ryo does not move for a bit  
  
" What happen.." say to him self " I think she run away from you" Takato responds " No shit" he yelled and ran down the stair after her. * I think I with to far, it was only suppose to be a joke, I did not wan to go this far * he get out side and saw no sign of Ruki. " Where it you go?"  
  
A.N that is it for now I know it too me a long time to updated, I found it get hard to find a day to do nothing but write. I know I keep saying this I believe next chapter is the last, I do not think I go much more story to tell. Sorry to all my fans again and thanks another BILLion time for the support. Love ya- silermoon13 


	6. the end of ryo's bad day

Guess what I decided to finish this story, guess how long it took me? I guess a year sorry it took so long but I had no way of typing it without people annoying me. Also I was have trouble deciding on a ending. I wrote to many different one, I could not decide, but I like this one the best, enjoy..  
  
Oh and special message at the end for all of my reviewers, ilove you guys  
  
"I don't' know what to do?" Ruki spoke to the darkness, she was sit in the playground on the jungle gym Takato used to play cards in.   
  
" can I be upset?"  
  
"do I have the right to be"  
  
She drums her finger on the metal, " it was all a war, in a war everyone can win"  
  
Then she jumps out of the hideaway  
  
"He was trying to win, I did the same thing it guess?"  
  
"There are to many question. And I don't think I want to hear all the answers"  
  
Then she lightly touches her neck as if to felt some present of Ryo.  
  
" I wish I knew what to do, I want to be mad and go and attack him again"   
  
" but I also want to kiss him"   
  
She sat on the grass, and then fall back ward and looked up at the stars.   
  
" I wonder, if that moment was real" then she whisper to the star " I want it to be"  
  
What Ruki didn't know is that Renamon heard everything she said. Now Renamon was on a mission to find Ryo.  
  
Ryo was walking up to Ruki house and knocked on the door. Her mother answered. " Hi I was wondering if Ruki was home yet"  
  
"No, she is at a friends house, I believe her name was Takato. I don't know. You know Takato is a weird for a girl now that I think about it"  
  
"Well….um….I am friends with Takato too."  
  
"Are you her boyfriend?"  
  
"No I just know her, anyway Ruki is not home yet."  
  
"nope I will tell her you came by, do you need me to call your mother to came pick you up, you look a little beating up?'  
  
"No I am fine I have had these marks for a while and anyways it is a nice night to walk home."  
  
"ok, good night"  
  
Ryo walk away until Ruki mother could not see him anymore and then sat on the curve. "This is the worst day of my life" Ryo yells in to the street. "I am getting a black eye, have a bump on my head and now I have made a fool of Ruki." he pause " I swear that if it starts raining I am going to scream"  
  
Renamon appears in front of him He stand up to greet her.  
  
" Ok I am ready for you to beat the crap out of me. If Ruki will talk to me then you can break all my bones in my body if."  
  
"I am not here to do that" she smiled a bit  
  
"Did Ruki give you a message."   
  
" No I came to talk to you. I don't understand your specie. If you care about her why do pretend to not like her, what is wrong with you"  
  
"Look you are not helping. I love her and ……and….things just got out of control"  
  
"You love her"  
  
"Yes I do"  
  
"Then why are you stand here with me, go tell her"  
  
"I would but I can find her"  
  
"Why didn't you just ask"  
  
"Well I thought you were came here to beat me up"  
  
"You are strange"  
  
"I guess I am, now where is she?"  
  
"In the park next to the playground on the grass"  
  
"Thanks" He starts running toward the park.  
  
Renamon turn and see him disappear in to the distance and said to herself "I could of transported you too, but oh well" Then she also disappears.  
  
It is about 20 minute but he makes it to the park and spots Ruki still laying on the grass. He stops running and starts to walk towards her.   
  
" Stop" ruki said while not taking her eyes off the stars. At this point Ryo was still about ten feet away from her.  
  
" If you come any closer don't think I wouldn't punch you again"  
  
"Well, I will have to take my chances, any way I have been attacked enough to day to make myself unaffected by it " and then he continue to walk over to her and sits down to the right of her. She sit up but doesn't face him.  
  
"You win I guess"  
  
"I didn't win"  
  
" Yes you did you had the finally revenge"  
  
"Nothing I did was fake, well expect for the whole move out to country think it like the city better"  
  
Ruki give a small smile "Well maybe I want to move out of Japan to a small island and make you my slave"  
  
"Anything for the lady" They both had a laugh  
  
" I guess we both were out of line" Ruki said after the laughing stopped.  
  
" A little I guess" Ryo replied  
  
"The whole trying to kiss me thing was good, I would not of done it though, it was kind of mean"  
  
"I already told you nothing I did was fake"  
  
Ruki stands up. "What do you mean?"  
  
Ryo stands up too and faces her, still only a foot a apart. "Ruki, I really like you ….I love you, I have loved you since I met you and I killed you dog."  
  
"Ryo", she step a bit closer to him " You know I don't care about the dog" She kiss him and the lip and slowly pulls away.  
  
" Ryo I know that I love you, even known it took me a awhile, I have always felt it, just didn't know what it was till you help me yesterday."  
  
He smiled at her. "You better be worth it, cuz I got my ass kicked today just to get to this point."  
  
"Sorry about that." Ruki she laughs again and then kissed the corner his eye before pulling him in to kiss passionately. Nether of then wanted their lips to part, but air became a factor. Ruki rest her head on his shoulder as he held her close.  
  
"what happens now?" Ruki whispered  
  
"It should start to rain any second now and then I will kiss you again" Ryo replied  
  
" can you kiss me again, even if it doesn't"  
  
"Well, it would be break the rules, but I guess I can" Ruki pulls away off his shoulder to met his lips again. Ryo pulls away a couple a second later.  
  
"I guess we should get going"   
  
"Yea, it is getting late"  
  
"You don't want your mom to think that Takato kept you too long picking makeup and cloths out"  
  
Ruki laughs and they started walking out of the park.  
  
"You know who is going to tell your fan club ?" Ruki asked  
  
"Oh no, well I guess every relationship has it small flaws"  
  
"Don't worried we can make a scene tomorrow"  
  
"Sound like fun as long as your with me"  
  
The End  
  
Ok, I would like to thanks all of the 51 reviews i got over the year hearing that you guys liked my story mean so much really   
  
to me and i am really happy. I was having a tough year and seeing the reviews were a good boost to my day. And thank to   
  
to all the review and reader who waited for me, and i do not take offend to a person saying my grammer is bad, i know i am grammer inpaired, just as long   
  
as you tryed to read it. I love you guys alway.   
  
Thank a billion billion time and kept review mine and other  
  
authors story cuz i does make us very happy to know someone likes what we are doing. 


End file.
